User talk:Sam1207
Please leave me a message. No swearing or foul language or I'll block you. Simples. Archives I · II · III · IV · V and another problem when I download the usa version patch it sayed battlefront 2 is already updated you dont need to install this update I nrrd help with this Obi wan masterexxx10 23:40, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Party!!! Hey, for the BFParty, can you video the party from time to time? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) *Erm...what line? And consider the archiveing done. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:15, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Vid idea!!! Why don't you first use FreeCamera to introduce everybody in the game? As in a group pic? Then the game begins, do you want to video that in FreeCam or from your 3rd/1st person perspective? I think it wil be easier with your perspective (so you don't get killed :P) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:18, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Aw..shucks How come our "get-together" is going to be posted on your YouTube account? :T The SWBFVidSquad have been very inactive, so I really hope you don't mind posting it there...? And for the background music, can you just allow battlefront soundtrack? It will make the viewer feel submerged in the video. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 16:57, April 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:Channel Well..I made a new one! :) But I will give the password to you when we go on the chat...sometime...tomorrow, right? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Yes, we definitely want Bots! (No point just killing 2 guys to win, right? :D) And for the time, I will go remind Obi right now, he is one hour after me so it is 2 PM for him, MaxReebo have done the math (I hope) and can join, now about Chance....He says the wiki is great condition and he will probably only come back if the wiki is in trouble. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:00, April 27, 2012 (UTC) OK Sunday it is! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:42, April 27, 2012 (UTC) and have you forgot Erex shocktrooper11 and skitnies and I think they dont know that we are having the battlefront 2 party on sunday could you updated tha invited thing on those users that you havent updated Obi wan masterexxx10 22:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC) re: yes I think Obi wan masterexxx10 00:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Game That's fine, I'm available all day Sunday as well. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) re: yes im still okey for the time and can you tell me what is your user name from youtube because I forgoted the like that you gave me on the day that I have join chat Obi wan masterexxx10 21:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) That's okay... Well, is hard to control your guy once the free cam is moving any way (same control and you could "stop time") and plus, you can introduce someone by sniper scope, right? By the way, from (my time) 1 PM to when? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:03, April 28, 2012 (UTC) *Aaaannd another thing...Are we playing GCW or CW era? I prefer CW. The Dark trooper's ARC is too much advantage... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC)